gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eloisa Wilkes
Lady Eloisa Claire Wilkes is a supporting character who debuted in the Gumball Final Fantasy universe. She's the ruler of Keotopia, the first universe where the gang (known as Cymbio there) arrived. Appearance Lady Eloisa has the appearance of a human young woman in her 20s, but she actually is 453 years old. She has a light reddish-brown, long vanilla cream hair worn in a bun, elf-pointed ears, sky blue eyes and pink lips. Her attire is changed every episode she appears, but is chromatically the same main color: blue. She would additionally carry an umbrella which match with the gown or dress. Personality Lady Eloisa is calm, peaceful and a good thinker. She can find any rational answer to many questions, showing also that she's smart. She is very polite, as she uses "cannot" instead of "can't" (she pronounces it like in British English), "do not" instead of "don't" and many others. The only exception is "let's", but sometimes she uses also "let us". She doesn't understand the children's teen slang and often asks her assistant Rowena, Nuttels (though not 100 percent accurate) or her sister Eleanor for translating in an appropriate formulation. Her British accent often baffles the others, and Rowena, Eleanor and her aunt, Duchess Christine Wilkes can exactly understand her. It's revealed she really cares about all her family members, which make her somewhat overprotective to Eleanor. She seems to be very strict when it comes to proper manners. She gets very disappointed when Eleanor does something improper, like slouching and eating with her hands. Quotes *"Please do enter in." *"Oh my, I do not understand what you are saying, my dear girl." *"Let us go now, shall we?" *"Dear sister, would you tell me what is she talking about?" History She was born on November 15th. She is the second oldest; the oldest is Ingrid. They were all gifted with crystal manipulation, but each also have a unique power. Ingrid had ice powers, Eloisa has a beautiful voice, Glenda can see the future, and Eleanor can heal herself. However, her parents were killed by Turrain, and Ingrid then became queen of Keotopia, as well as the Crystals. Her reign was over after she was murdered while she is asleep. No one knows who the murderer was, but it is implied Lenny had something with it. After her funeral, Eloisa was crowned queen of Keotopia. Her sister, Glenda, was killed by a bandit. And after those, she lived with her only sister, Eleanor. Several years later, during the riot caused on The Planet of Thar, Eloisa and Eleanor were the only ones who took Princess Charlotte's part within the Gathering of the Intergalactic Council, since they could relate to her trauma and knew how it feels like to be put in charge at a young age. The hid her in their castle for five years until the Intergalactic Council realized Charlotte was alive and well, and the three decided to hide on Earth. Relationships Rowena Rowena is a humanoid 20s girl, but her actual age is over 300. She and Lady Eloisa met at a parade to celebrate her victory. Rowena was a poor girl and Eloisa understood the pain in her soul, so the next day she invited her at The Palace. Rowena became the lady's best friend ever since. She's Eloisa's most trustworthy assistant. Trivia * Eloisa is revealed to be the middle of her sisters. Ingrid is her eldest sister, Eleanor appeared along with her many times. Glenda was her sister, but was killed by a masked bandit she was chasing. * Eloisa can use her voice as a weapon as well. She can sing a hypnotizing song or a sonic scream to ward off enemies. * Eloisa wishes she had a child, which can explain her behavior towards Charlotte. Category:Characters Category:Royality Category:Female Category:Gumbaverse Category:Characters from spin-offs Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Other Species Category:Aliens